Love, Natasha
by Ryuuji-San
Summary: Natasha estaba embarazada de Steve, algo que no planeaba. Aunque quiso decírselo, el destino se encargo de demostrarle que no debía. Steve se ha casado con Sharon. La espía, ahora, además de espía también es madre de dos pequeños. Una hermosa niña llamada Ángela y su pequeño Joseph. Steve no sabe que son sus hijos, cree que solo son sus maravillosos sobrinos. NatashaxSteve.
1. Chapter 1

—Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Marvel y yo solo los utilizo para entretener al lector.

—Esta es una historia completamente dedicada al Romanogers y si no te agrada esta pareja, puedes retirarte ahora mismo y evitarte molestias. Especifico que en esta historia manejare a Sharon Carter como la zorra mala gente y si sientes apreció por ella, te aconsejo que mejor te vayas dando la vuelta porque no le irá bien a la rubia (¿?)

.

.

.

No podía creer la noticia que acababa de recibir, ya que era imposible para ella, pero claro lo debió de adivinar. Hace cinco meses había comenzado a menstruar y le espía soviética le resto importancia, solo era sangre por unos cuantos días y los insoportables dolores en el vientre bajo, pero hace un mes que no había venido su menstruación y había terminado haciéndose aquellos exámenes, descubriendo lo imposible. En un inicio lo tomo como un chiste, pero al ver la seriedad en los ojos de la enfermera lo comprobó, ella estaba embarazada, y quien la embarazo tenía nombre y apellido. Era el representante de la caballerosidad, un hombre maravilloso y único, pero había un problema, él no la amaba, porque ella solo había sido su amante, por más vulgar que sonara, lo fue y definitivamente en esas noches hubo todo, menos amor, no de parte de Steve. Había terminado seduciendo a Rogers todo por una apuesta, fue una asquerosa apuesta con Stark.

Rogers, comenzó a salir con Sharon y se les veía verdaderamente enamorados, pero Stark dio inició a un peligroso juego, en donde provoco de manera descarada a Romanoff y ella cayó en esa provocación. Maldito sea Stark y su estupidez, pero aún más, maldita ella que se dejo manejar por un extraño sentimiento. Había vuelto a ser de nuevo esa mujer cruel y fría desde que Banner la había abandonado, dejando su corazón hecho pedazos. Había tardado algunos meses para superarlo, pero lo logro, Black Widow logro ser quien era, un monstruo que creía que el amor solo era para los niños y venga, termino apostando con Stark. Primero fue un idiota en el bar, después fue uno de sus ejecutivos y al final Rogers apareció en la sucia boca de Tony Stark. El castaño fue directo, su memoria no le fallaba. Estaba con una botella de cerveza y una inmensa sonrisa, observando a Sharon y a Steve…

 _ **FlashBack…**_

—Apuesto a que no logras seducir al Capipaleta.

—¿Se te mato la ultima neurona, Stark?— No dudo en reír un poco ante esa estúpida propuesta.

—No me digas ¿No te crees capaz de quitárselo un rato a Carter? Me vas a decir que mi arañita preferida no puede con el paquete.

Stark estaba jodiendola y ella, ella no pensaba, solo deseaba ganar y demostrarle a ese estúpido que ella podía más que esa rubia.

—Sabes que Steve es una presa fácil, mejor piensa en alguien más.

—Owww mi arañita, pues va a ser que no… Apuesto a que no puedes ganarle la virginidad de Rogers a Carter.

—¿Quién te asegura que esos dos no hayan…?

—Ya me lo contó, es más, nuestro picarón me pidió consejos y ayuda para poder llevarse a la cama a Sharon, así que le estás haciendo un favor. Piensa que le estas enseñando a follar, es bastante fácil.

Y Romanoff, pensando en que estaba ayudando a su amigo y que ganaría la apuesta, no se tentó el corazón por Sharon y acepto jugar a algo realmente peligroso que le costaría su propia libertad…

 _ **FIN DEL FB**_

Su primera noche, fue algo inolvidable. Había finalizado con los entrenamientos y se sentaron a conversar sobre lo que podrían hacer al día siguiente, fue una larga conversación hasta que decidieron despedirse e irse a sus habitaciones, pero la pelirroja no tenía esos planes. Saco una llave de la habitación de Rogers y entro sin importar el riesgo. Los busco con la mirada y guardo silencio queriendo escuchar algún sonido, y lo logro, escucho el agua de la regadera caer. Adivino el paradero de Rogers y la pelirroja no dudo en desnudarse, entrar al baño y terminar en la ducha, frente a un sorprendido Capitán América. Su sonrojo fue la gloría y sus regaños hacía sus acciones fueron graciosos, pero ella lo silencio con un apasionado beso y después de eso, Rogers ya no se detuvo, dio rienda suelta a la pasión. Así se mantuvieron por un largo tiempo, en la cama, Natasha enseñándole maravillosos trucos y él siendo un muy buen alumno, recatando los consejos de su profesora en el sexo.

Todo fue bien, es más, le gusto enseñar a Rogers y disfrutar de encamarse con el Capitán América. Logro descubrir que no todo eran modales y caballerosidad en él, eso lo mandaba al diablo cuando desnudaba a Natasha y le demostraba lo que había aprendido, y quien mandaba. Llego el día menos deseado, la conciencia le peso a Rogers y acabo con ese juego peligroso, diciéndole duras palabras a la Rusa.

— _Agente Romanoff, no puedo continuar con esto, yo no puedo lastimar a la mujer de mi vida y esa es Sharon. La amo y no la voy a engañar, ya no más. Agradezco tu ayuda pero espero sepas guardar esto en secreto y que todo quede como antes, como cuando éramos amigos, buenos amigos. Adiós._

No le dolió, bueno, se supo engañar muy bien. Puso una macara sobre su rostro, una en la que hacía notar frialdad y con la que engañaba a cualquiera, pues engaño a Rogers y eso fue suficiente. No quería darle el gusto a él, ni siquiera a ella misma de saber que le afectaba, que Rogers si logro moverle el suelo y la hizo tocar el cielo. Era Natasha Romanoff, alias Black Widow y no era, ni volvería a quedar en ridículo, no ante un hombre. Ahora se enteraba de su embarazo y se preguntaba ¿Qué hacer con su vida y con la de él?

.

.

.

Finalmente se había decidido, un aborto era su salida a la libertad ¿Qué más daba? Solo debía de hacerlo y no atormentarse más con aquello que no fue más que sexo. Era su cuerpo y sus reglas, por otro lado Rogers ni se imaginaba, él estaba demasiado feliz y enamorado de la estúpida de Carter, y él podría tener más hijos con Carter, sí, ella estaba haciendo lo correcto o eso intentaba pensar. El único que sabía de su embarazo era Clint y así como sabía del embarazo, sabía que era de Steve y de los planes de Natasha.

Natasha ya se había decidido y que va, Clint, le roba y le imploraba que no lo hiciera, que pensar antes de cometer ese error. Ella se negaba a comprender, porque no quería traer a ese niño, no con su padre enamorado de otra, casado con otra y con otros hijos, no quería tener que contarle a su hijo que lo suyo con su padre había sido una aventura. Ella era una espía, no una madre soltera, tenía que pelear por el mundo, no cambiar pañales, tenía un pasado turbio y sucio, miles de asesinatos y hoy en día, sigue siendo una asesina ¿Cómo cuidaría de un bebé? ¿Cómo lo alimentaría? ¿Lo protegería? Tenía miedo y ese mismo miedo la llevo a esa cita, sin importarle el odio que le terminase teniendo Clint.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la sala, pero a frívola asesina, no pudo entrar y no pudo asesinar a su propio hijo. Se disculpo con el doctor y se largo sin nada más que decir. Marcho a la cita que tenía con Clint y allí estaba su amigo, esperándola con una mirada de "¿Cómo pudiste?"

—No lo pude hacer.

—¿No abortaste?

—No pude, Barton, no pude hacerlo ¿Pero qué haré yo con un bebé?

—Definitivamente no enseñarle a usar armas, Nat.

—Eres un idiota.

—Soy tu idiota preferido y seré el futuro tío de tu hijo.

—Dios, espero no cometer un error.

—Te aseguro que cuando lo tengas en brazos dejaras de pensar así ¿Cuándo le dirás a Rogers?

—¿Decirle a Rogers?— Paso su mirada a otro sitió —No, no se lo pienso decir y tú me tienes que prometer que tampoco le dirás.

—Nat, es su hijo, tiene que saber que estas embarazada— Le hablo con el ceño fruncido y una seriedad inminente.

—Bien, se lo diré, solo dame unos días para descansar y luego yo lo haré. Lo prometo, Clint.

.

.

.

La pelirroja había cumplió su promesa, ya que quedo con Steve para ir a comer y a beber algo, como "Amigos". No quería, pero tenía que hacerlo, después de todo Steve merecía saber que tendrían un hijo, los dos. Allí se encontraban, en un centro comercial, pasando a comer y a intentarle confesar aquello. Se encontraba comiendo, conversando de otras cosas mientras ella se sentía preparada.

—Steve, yo quiero contarte algo.

—Espera, yo también quiero contarte algo ¿Puedo?

—Bien ¿Qué es lo que sucede, anciano? Dime que no te está dando un infarto— Se empezó a reír y Rogers solo le miro mal.

—Estoy muy feliz, todo ha marchado bien con Sharon y es más, he decidido pedirle matrimonio— Las palabras de Rogers, provocaron un inmenso dolor a Natasha. Esta no pudo ponerse a llorar, tan solo le sonrió, evitando las lágrimas.

—¿Le vas a pedir matrimonio?— No quería llorar, se estaba conteniendo tanto que sentía que se ahogaba.

—Sí, es más, ya tengo el anillo de compromiso… Será el de mi madre, bueno apenas estoy pensando cómo pedírselo, pero quiero que sea un momento especial y maravilloso ¿Qué me aconsejas?— Veía la emoción en sus ojos y le dolía tanto, porque no podía demostrarlo, tenía que sonreír y no llorar. Pero le dolía más que a él en verdad no le importara lo que tuvieron ¿En serio solo fue sexo? La pelirroja tomo aire y empezó a reír, nerviosa, dolida, el mundo se le caía a sus pies.

—No sé, ni me interesa, perdona, tengo mis propios problemas y pensé que podía encontrar apoyo contigo, pero definitivamente estas ocupado y no puedo ayudarte en pedir matrimonio. Sin planes de ofender, no me importas ni tú, ni como le pedirás matrimonio a Carter, con tu permiso. — Tomo su bolso y se largo. Subió a su auto, tomo algo de aire, se mordió el labio inferior y las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos esmeraldas. Acababa de destrozar sus planes y sus sueños de ¿Formar una familia? Que patética era. Encendió el auto y se largo, intentando calmarse, pero le era imposible, no paraba de llorar.

Fue una larga noche de lágrimas y removerse en la cama. No pudo dormir y a la mañana siguiente comenzó a tener molestias, algo estaba mal y lo comprobó con la sangre en sus sabanas ¿Qué sucedía?

—¡No! ¡Tú, no! ¡No me dejes!— Y la espía Rusa llamo a su mejor amigo, este llego y la llevo al hospital. No quería perder a su bebé, eso fue lo que le pidió al doctor antes de que la sedara.

Pasaron unas horas y ella volvió en sí. Llego el Doctor y le explico que no había perdido al bebé, pero que debía ser más cuidadosa ya que su cuerpo, rechazaba al feto pero no paso a mayores y él estaba bien, todo estaba bien, solo debía ser muy cuidadosa. Su embarazo no sería fácil, por ello debía cuidarse y evitar alterarse. Salieron del hospital, con vitaminas y suplementos. En el camino a casa de Barton, porque sí, la llevaría con Laura y los niños para que estuviera calmada. Este le pidió disculpas, pues se sentía culpable con lo que Natasha le contaba de Steve y que gracias a su necedad su amiga estuvo a punto de perder a su bebé. La pelirroja le resto importancia, ya que lo único en lo que pensaba era en que su bebé estaba vivo y que seguía allí con ella.


	2. El día más importante en sus vidas

—Los personajes que utilizo son propiedad de Marvel.

—También debo mencionar que me quiero basar, un poco, en la película de "Love, Rosie" y me basare a mi manera y lo acomodaré para que quede bien con el Universo de Marvel. No es, ni será completamente como en la película, creo que se han dado cuenta. Solo estoy tomando algunos aspectos.

—Agradezco los comentarios, en verdad me motivan a seguir la historia. Un brazo a todos los que me dejan un comentario, siguen y han puesto en favoritos a mi historia.

 _ **Capitulo 2: El día más importante en sus vidas.**_

Se había tomado unos días en casa de Barton, pero se acabaron esas vacaciones y regreso a las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. Con planes de ponerse al día en sus misiones. Se dirigía a revisar sus informes pero la detuvo un agente, el cual le aviso que Fury requería de su presencia en su oficina. La pelirroja detuvo sus planes y marcho con Fury. Entró sin preguntar y se poso frente al escritorio, cruzándose de brazos, esperando a que este girase con su asiento para darle la cara y hablar.

—Felicidades, Romanoff— Fury dio la vuelta, mientras releía un estúpido papel.

—¿A qué te refieres? No es mi cumpleaños, te has confundido.

—Romanoff, estás embarazada, creo que eso amerita una felicitación.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Barton?

—¿Hawkeye?— No puede evitar el reír un poco, provocando algo de incomodidad en la pelirroja, porque no entendía que era tan gracioso para su jefe —Barton, antes de decirme un secreto tuyo, prefiere cortarse la lengua, sabes que es demasiado fiel a ti, Romanoff.

—Entonces…

—Los exámenes que te hiciste llegaron a mis manos, deberías recordar que te los hiciste en las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D.— Le comunica y esta solo rueda los ojos —Lo que desconozco es quien ha sido el culpable de mi perdida.

—¿Perdida?

—De mi mejor agente, porque como debes de saber, no pienso asignarte ninguna misión, no en ese estado.

—Tan solo estoy embarazada, Fury.

—Y por ello te daré vacaciones, te libraras de mí por estos doce meses.

—¿Doce meses? Por si no sabes, el embarazo dura aproximadamente nueve meses o menos.

—Lo sé, Romanoff, pero necesitaras algunos meses más, para acostumbrarte a tu nuevo trabajo. Así que considérate retirada de S.H.I.E.L.D. Cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad, podrás regresar.

—Bien, entonces me retiro, nos vemos dentro de un año.

—Agente Romanoff— La volvió a llamar antes de que esta se fuera. La pelirroja dio la vuelta y espero sus siguientes palabras —Espero me tomes en cuenta y sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo para contigo y el bebé. Ahora sí, puedes retirarte y no te preocupes, tus misiones y ocupaciones de esas se encargara la Agente Hill.

Todo fue perfecto, esas palabras de apoyo la animaron bastante, saber que Fury la apoyaría la sentaba muy bien. Aunque no lo dijeran, ella lo consideraba un padre y Fury la consideraba una hija. Asintió y se retiro de la oficina, con una sonrisa. Estaba disgustada por no poder seguir apoyando a S.H.I.E.L.D. Pero sabía que era por su bien y el del bebé.

Desde lo sucedido en el comercial él no sabía nada de Natasha y eso le preocupaba, pues ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses y nada. Parecía que la pelirroja se le estaba ocultando y nadie le daba razones. La había buscado por Todo D.C. y no obtuvo información, paso de D.C. A New York, pero nada. Le pregunto a Fury, él no supo responderle y dijo que desconocía el paradero de Black Widow. Steve estaba tan desesperado que termino en la casa de Hawkeye, excusándose de que venía a visitar y que va, solo quiso asegurarse de que Nat, no estuviera allí y no lo estaba. Fueron siete largos meses en donde requirió de la ayuda de Tony, Sam, Wanda y Barton, pero todos le respondían lo mismo o algo parecido…

— _Steve, estamos buscando a Bucky, no a Romanoff, ella seguro está bien_ — _Eso le dijo Sam._

— _Te quedo mal, Capipaleta, nuestra querida arañita ha desaparecido del mapa, igual que Bruce, seguro se han rencontrado y están juntos, quien sabe_ — _Esa fue la de Tony y por alguna extraña razón, esa le dolió._

— _Lo lamento Steve, no sabría informarte sobre el paradero de Nat—_ _Esa fue Wanda, con su típico acento europeo._

— _Steve, seré sincero, no tengo ni la mínima idea y te aseguro que yo también la estoy buscando, pero nada— Y ese fue Clint._

Con el último no estaba tan seguro, pero no podía obligarlo a hablar y algo le decía que debía dejar de preocuparse por Natasha, y que debía poner atención a los preparativos de su boda, porque sí, faltaba una semana para unir su vida a Sharon y tenía que dejar a Natasha, tal vez, seguramente ahora estaba con Bruce Banner y era feliz. Por un momento llego a pensar que la había lastimado y la buscaba para disculparse pero seguro no era necesario, lo suyo fue solo una aventura y él amaba a Sharon con locura.

A sus oídos había llegado que ese fin de semana, Steve, se iba a casar con Sharon. Laura fue quien le contó y es que Barton no quería decirle, puesto que ya tenía siete meses y medio de embarazo y este era un embarazo de riesgo, así que no quería arriesgar la vida de su amiga, ni la de sus sobrinos, pero la espía soviética lo noto raro, a él y a Laura, así que se fue por Laura y le saco la razón del nerviosismo de Barton. No podía negarlo, eso le provoco una inmensa tristeza, pensar que Steve, se casaba con otra la estaba enfermado.

—No lo necesitamos— Se acaricio su inmenso vientre. Parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento —No lo necesitaran, se los prometo, yo estaré aquí para los dos y nada les hará falta— Le hablaba a sus bebes y a ella misma, queriendo convencerse de que Steve no era necesario, que él tenía que ser feliz con Sharon y ella no tenía el derecho de arruinar esa felicidad.

El día llego, Steve estaba nervioso y feliz por el paso que daría. Natasha se encontraba en casa del matrimonio Barton, cuidando a los niños e intentando no pensar en que hoy se casaba Steve. Él esperaba en el altar a su hermosa novia, la cual lo observaba con amor y devoción. La pelirroja rompió fuente y los dolores dieron inició, estaba tan preocupada, se le había adelantado el parto y ni Clint, ni Laura estaban. Los niños se encargaron de contactar a sus padres, los cuales abandonaron la boda y mandaron una ambulancia a su casa.

Steve aceptaba a Sharon como su esposa. Natasha estaba en un camilla, pujando como si no hubiera un mañana, queriendo que sus bebes terminaran por nacer. Steve celebraba con su mujer a punta de besos y caricias, el haberse unido de por vida. Natasha ya tenía en sus brazos a sus bebes y eran hermosos, una niña y un niño. Los veía con emoción y lloraba como si se tratara de una pequeña mocosa, pero claro, tuvo que contener su emoción porque no quería asustarlos. Steve veía los hermosos ojos de su esposa. Compartían el tiempo, pero no el espacio, ni el lugar, ni el motivo de celebración. Ella celebraba el nacimiento de sus hijos y él se dedicaba por tiempo completo a celebrar con su mujer.


	3. ¿Miedo?

—Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Marvel.

—Agradezco los comentarios y el que la lean, y sin más les dejo el tercer capítulo, espero lo disfruten.

 _ **¿Miedo?**_

Fue un parto exitoso y sus dos pequeños estaban en perfectas condiciones. Dos enfermeras se llevaron a sus pequeños, dejando que la pelirroja descansara, aunque esta no lo deseaba, y al contrarió, en vez de dormir, ella quería que le dejaran a sus hijos pero eso no fue posible. Se acomodo en la cama con cuidado, pues sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía y era extremadamente normal. Se quedo perdida en el universo, hasta que las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos esmeraldas y junto a ellas, se hizo presente una sonrisa. Aquel momento era tan agridulce, por un lado estaba Steve, el cual de seguro ya estaba casado y pasándola bien con su esposa, y por el otro estaba el hecho de que ella ya era madre. Decidió limpiarse las lágrimas y negar un par de veces, sintiéndose estúpida, y es que ella lo había querido así, no le dijo nada a Steve, porque estaba segura de que él se hubiera hecho cargo de sus hijos, pero por obligación y aunque sonara egoísta, ella no lo quería así, prefería estar llorando que permitir desgraciar la perfecta vida del Capitán América junto a la Agente 13. Tan solo esperaba que con el tiempo su consciencia la dejara de atormentar y pudiera vivir su vida tranquila junto a sus bebés, sin problema alguno y para ello, tenía que desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

.

.

.

Fury había llegado al hospital y se encontraba frente a la Sala "Cuna", en donde se encontraban los hijos de Romanoff. Ya sabía quiénes eran, y se dedicaba a verlos —Pobre niño, saco la cara fea de su padre— Su momento de calma se vio perturbado por Clint. Este acababa de llegar y estaba idiotizado viendo a los dos bebés

—Aquí el único con cara fea es usted, Barton— Le mira con desprecio y este solo sonríe nervioso.

—No le diga a Natasha que he dicho eso— Puso una de sus mejores caras, esperando a que Fury se apiade de él.

—No será Romanoff quien te mate, seré yo, así que como vuelva a decir algo de mis nietos, le aseguro que Romanoff será el último de sus problemas, Barton— Le amenaza con su típica voz gélida y escalofriante. Daba miedo, eso era seguro y a Barton le quedo claro que era una muy mala idea hacer bromas de esos dos.

—¿Lo sabe Rogers?— Si este sabía algo y prefirió su boda sobre el parto de Romanoff, sería capaz de ir a pegarle un tiro en medio de su Luna de Miel y de paso se sentiría decepcionado.

—Por favor, me sorprende, Fury… Usted que conoce muy bien a Rogers, debe saber que él jamás hubiera faltado, para la desgracia ajena, él no tiene conocimiento de nada y parece que así será para siempre.

—No lo creo, llegara el momento en que sabrá de esto. Los secretos nunca duran para siempre. Mándele mis felicitaciones a la Agente Romanoff— Y Fury se retiro del sitió, dejando a Barton pensativo y dándole toda la razón, los secretos no duran para siempre.

.

.

.

Natasha se había tomado muy en serio lo de desaparecer. Cuando le dieron de alta lo primero que hizo fue tramitar la nacionalidad de sus pequeños, ya que se largaría a Rusia y entre sus planes no estaba el regresar. Todo estaba hecho y la espía soviética regreso a su tierra fría, queriendo olvidarse del calor de Rogers. Huyo de manera descarada junto a sus hijos y al único que le quedo pista de su paradero fue a Barton.

.

.

.

Lo primero que hizo al regresar a Rusia fue conseguir una bonita casa, agradable y cómoda. Se encargo de la decoración de esta y fueron cinco largos meses, dedicada a su nueva casa. En esos cinco meses se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo, porque se perdió del mundo, olvidándose de su pasado y no, no pudo olvidarse de sus sentimientos hacia Steve, pero tenía a sus hijos y se dedicaba a amarlos por completo. Era correspondida y eso era hermoso.

En esos cinco meses aprendió a ser una buena madre, pero pensaba que le faltaba demasiada experiencia y comprendió que no era fácil, no con dos bebés llorando y queriendo ser alimentados, limpiados, teniendo su completa atención, era algo alocado, una experiencia difícil pero a su vez maravillosa. Era cansado pero lo valía, cada segundo lo estaba apreciando y palpando, para que quedara en su mente para la eternidad. Cuando se encontraba con los ojos azules de su pequeño Joseph y la sonrisa de su Ángela, allí le encontraba significado a su solitaria vida y comprendía que no estaba sola, que tenía sus angelitos.

.

.

.

Le tocaba hacer las compras, desde pañales hasta rellenar el refrigerador. La pelirroja se preparo para salir con un cálido abrigo y paso por ellos dos, abrigándoles al extremo. Les acomodo en la carreola doble y les dio un besito a cada uno. Salió con ellos y se dirigió al supermercado. Al estar en ese sitió se concentro en comprar todo lo necesario y sin darse cuenta se alejo de la carreola por un instante, cuando regreso se sintió desmayar. Joseph no estaba, tan solo Ángela, la cual se concentraba en juguetear con sus manitas. Los ojos de Natasha se inundaron de lágrimas y no le importo ponerse a llorar, y empezó a buscar a su bebé a quien fuera que lo tuviese. Las piernas le temblaban y estaba a punto de perder la cordura.

Su teléfono vibro, alguien la estaba llamando pero ella no tenía cabeza para responder pero tuvo que hacerlo.

—Arañita, al fin te he encontrado— ¿Era el bastardo de Stark? Definitivamente no tenía tiempo y no podía hablar —Antes de que me cuelgas debo decir que está conmigo.

—¿Dónde está?— La voz le temblaba y tenía miedo, miedo de que Steve supiera todo y de que se estuviera vengando con mandar al idiota de Stark a robarse a su hijo.

—Cálmate Arañita, el pequeño esta entretenido babeando los cabellos de Pepper— No puede evitar reír un poco. Natasha lo estaba odiando como nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

—Tony deja de molestar— Esa era Pepper —Natasha, tranquila, estamos en el estacionamiento y lamento el atrevimiento de Tony, pero tu bebé está bien.

—Dile que no prometo devolvérselo, castigo por no contarme que ya tengo sobrinos.

—¡Cierra la boca, Tony!— Solo grito y casi que dejo sorda a la pelirroja —Lo lamento, estaremos aquí esperándote.

A Natasha le volvió el aire a los pulmones. Por un momento estuvo a punto de enloquecer y ahora se sentía más tranquila, por lo menos estaba Pepper. Tuvo que tomar aire y terminar de hacer las compras, aunque lo hizo apresurada, todo con tal de ir por su bebé. Salió con la carreola y se encontró con Happy, el cual la ayudo con las bolsas.

—Es una preciosura de niña, al igual que su madre y el pequeño con Tony es adorable.

—Gracias, Happy, pero tu jefe no se salvar de una golpiza.

Y allí estaba el bastardo de Tony, jugando con su bebé y este se reía, mientas Pepper le ordenaba que le devolviera a Joseph. Era una extraña escena en donde Stark corría alrededor de su limosina, Pepper le seguía como cría y Joseph lo pasaba bien. El juego termino cuando Natasha se poso frente a ellos. Stark se detuvo y Pepper corrió a saludarla con un fuerte abrazo.

—Pensé que éramos amigas, Romanoff.

—Lo siento, Pepper, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

—¡Hey! ¡Eso no es excusa! Me dejaste sin mis geniales sobrinos, venga, eres cruel conmigo y con ellos, mira que les has perdido de muchos regalos y sorpresas, lo bueno es que no han cumplido años, para eso estaré yo y no te preocupes, ya repuse los regalos de todos estos meses, bruja.

—¡Tony!

—Stark, no me tientes a sacar el arma ¿Quieres?

Luego de eso subieron a la limosina de Stark y dieron paso a una larga conversación, hasta llegar a la casa de Romanoff, en donde pasaron y continuaron conversando.

—¿Y quién es el suertudo?— Stark busco por todo el sitió, señales de fotografías o ropa interior de hombre, lo que fuera pero nada.

—Yo, yo soy la suertuda de ser madre.

—No, hablo del padre ¿Quién es pillina?

—Nadie, así de fácil— Le dio un trago a su jugo de naranja.

—No me vengas a decir que fue el espíritu santo porque no te creo. Dilo ¿Fue Bruce?— Pregunta mientras ve con inmensa atención a Ángela y a Joseph, buscándoles parecido a Banner —Pues no, no veo nada de él.

—Tony, no la molestes.

—No ha sido Bruce, ni siquiera sé donde está y no te preocupes Pepper.

—¿Entonces? Me lo debes, dime—

—Fue por in vitro, no hay hombre, bueno el ginecólogo encargándose de inseminarme.

—No te creo, Arañita.

—No tengo ganas de hablar de él, solo siéntete feliz Stark, eres su tío.

—Me haces sentir especial, Arañita— Y desde ese día el tema del padre quedo sepultado, eso fue con Stark y en parte fue porque Pepper no dejaba de verle mal e ignorarle.

.

.

.

Llego el día menos deseado. Stark la obligo a volver con él a New York, bueno, también estaban Clint y Fury que la esperaban, Clint con ganas de ver a sus sobrinos y Fury con ganas de darle trabajo. Fue un viaje largo y espantoso, en donde no dejaba de pensar en él, en el padre de sus hijos. Llegaron a la Torre Vengadora, donde Stark ya le tenía preparada una habitación para ella y una para los bebés.

.

.

.

Parecía que no sería tan malo. Ahora mismo se dirigía a la Torre Vengadora, pues había marchado a tomar un café con Fury. Llego y se apresuro a subir, siendo recibida por Jarvis en el ascensor. Se dirigió a su habitación pues parecía que la Torre estaba vacía. Antes de ir a su habitación escucho risas que venían de la habitación de sus hijos. Tomo su arma y entro apuntando a quien fuera que estuviera allí. El mundo se le vino encima, sintió como si le tirasen una cubetada de agua. Steve se encontraba con Ángela en uno de sus brazos y en el otro estaba Joseph, aferrándose a la cara de su padre.

—¡Ya llego la hermosa madre!— Grito Tony, provocando que Steve volteara a verla.

—Nat— Y Steve le sonrió, como si no supiera lo que provocaba en ella esa hermosa sonrisa, bueno, realmente él no sabía y tampoco sabía qué hacer. Se quedo parada, con el arma apuntando a Rogers. Pero pudo bajarla poco a poco, pero aún no reaccionaba. De nuevo la ataco ese miedo… ¿Venía a llevarse a sus hijos?


End file.
